


Anxiety at its Finest

by Waddler



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat is nice, M/M, OOC, anxiety attack, detailed depictions of anxiety, flug has anxiety, slight paperhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: Flug has an anxiety over basically nothing. Black Hat calms him down.





	Anxiety at its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Yall, I've been slacking on my writing, and I had an anxiety attack the other day, so this is just to help me get back into the swing of things. Feedback and thoughts are appreciated.

“FLUG”

Oh dear, _oh dear_ , **oh dear**! Flug was frantic, he began looking around his lab in search of something, _anything_ , that would please his seemingly enraged boss. He knew that the demon would be coming to ask about his latest invention, but he was nowhere near done. He had most of the afternoon to work, and he still wasn’t past the blueprint phase. He continued to move from place to place in the lab, trying to at least seem like he was working, but his breathing wouldn’t even out no matter how hard he tried, and all he could manage was to make high pitched sounds of distress at the thought of what his boss would do when he found out that he had been working so slow. He had been so distracted, getting lost in his own head, and daydreaming, and being sad for absolutely no reason. He was absolutely frantic. Tears were beginning to sting at the inventor’s eyes, and as hard as he tried to hold them back, they finally fell free when he heard the loud slam of the heavy metal door hitting the lab wall.

He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth and froze. He could just _feel_ the way his boss’s gaze was burning into his back. There was another sharp hitch of breath as the scientist fought to keep himself from shaking, but it wasn’t working. His whole body was tensed, but it did nothing to quell the quivering in his small frame. He tried to gather his wits, and pull himself together, only to let out a harsh hiccupping sob. His teeth clenched and there was another high-pitched whine drawn from the back of his throat.

There was the sharp distinct sound of dress shoes tapping on tile, and he could feel his lungs seize up. He tried to force in a breath, but he couldn’t focus on anything but that damn _tapping_! Each click was like a knife stabbing straight into his heart, each one making him flinch, causing him to curl into himself, trying desperately to be smaller than he actually was. He still couldn’t breathe, and as the sharp, echoing sound came closer, he continued to gasp, and to suffocate, and to shrink. It felt like there was a black hole, pulling him in on himself, but there was a sponge in his lungs, wet and full, drowning him in this little hell he was trapped in.

Just as the thought he was going to implode, the clicking stopped. He was relieved, yet even more horrified. The noise was confirmation. As painful as it was he knew how far his boss was from him. Now, however, there was silence. Nothing but ear grating, painfully, suffocating silence. He choked on a breath and let it out as a sob. The tears had been winning the fight and had now begun to overflow his goggles into his bag, leaving warm, wet, sticky trails down his face, causing the paper of his bag to stick to his skin. He closed his eyes and sobbed harder as the assaulting liquid trailed down his cheeks, dampening the paper and falling to the floor. The sound of his sobs was deafening in the room, and as much as it hurt, he would’ve loved to hear that clicking again.

“Flug”

The word was soft, and precise. Spoken with quiet deliberation, yet the squeak that came out of his mouth as a result was high pitched, loud, and enough to even scare himself. He tried to curl into himself even more, but he was already so pulled in that the action threw him to the floor. He could feel a dull pain in his knees, and the sensation was welcomed. The sound of clicking returned, but only for a moment, and was swiftly followed by the rustling of fabric. He took in a large breath of air which sounded with a harsh wheezing before letting it out with another harsh sob.

“Flug, please, look at me.”

The words were startling, and they scared him so much more considering how close they were. He made a harsh move in the opposite direction, but his body quickly met a large, soft mass. He frantically opened his eyes, his breathing speeding up, and looked at what he hit. It was a large mass of tentacles, black, and solid, with slight amounts of give. He looked away, and went to lunge in the opposite direction, but directly across from him was his boss. He had angled himself so that he was all that Flug could see, and he had his hands up in a placating gesture. His face was soft and calm, and he had a light, peaceful smile, that did nothing to appease the fear in his employee. The man angled himself so that his back was to the mass and his front to his boss, and he planted his feet on the floor, and tried desperately to push away from the demon in front of him.

His boss, seeing his reaction, backed off slightly, but still staying relatively close. Flug calmed down slightly, his breathing beginning to even slowly. His superior reached a hand out, but it only caused Flug to push harder into the mass behind him. He was still terrified. There was no logic to this. His boss was trying to trick him, he was going to yell and hurt him. Black hat was still for a moment, before carefully and slowly reaching towards Flug again. He pushed himself back, but not as desperately. His mind had blanked. All he could tell was that he was tired, so very, very tired, and scared.

“Shhh, It’s okay. You’re all right.”

The hand continued to move slowly towards him, and his eyes stayed locked to it for the most part, only occasionally flicking to his boss’ face. The hand finally reached his shoulder, and the thumb began to rub smooth, calming circles into his skin. He returned his gaze to the eldritch’s face, and saw that he still had a calm, concerned smile. He slowly allowed his posture to relax, only now realizing how utterly exhausted he was, yet he had no idea why. His boss inched closer, but the man didn’t have the energy to flinch, and only tensed slightly. The demon moved to his side, and carefully moved the hand that was in his shoulder behind his back, before hooking his other arm under his legs. He felt his boss pick him up and put him into his lap. He stayed tensed for a few moments, before relaxing. He leaned his head on the other’s shoulder and exhaled shakily. He stayed still, focusing on the surprising warmth coming from the other and trying to steady his breathing. It wasn’t long before he felt his eyes becoming heavy. He blinked, still feeling the way his tears stuck his lids together. His eyes stung, and he closed them as he laid his head on the other’s shoulder, and promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Just FYI, I made a discord.  
> https://discord.gg/NvMzPK3  
> This is for people to hang, share writing, and just in case anyone wants to get to know me better (probably not tho)


End file.
